matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Promises (Episode 11.2)
Transcript Part 1: Promises Tyndall: Warrior, you've probably already heard that the Cypherite, Veil, killed Shimada, one of the founding members of E Pluribus Neo. The Kid just brought their fleet back into broadcast range after an expedition to the Machine no-fly zone where they were attacked by advanced fighter craft, probably belonging to the group known as the "Oligarchs". Although he was injured when his hovercraft was shot down in the no-fly zone, he says he has an urgent message for us. I'm sending you to meet with him now. Operator: I guess Veil snuck into Shimada's ship while most of her crew was still on their way back from the no-fly zone with the Kid. The Oracle gave Shimada and Veil pieces of an encrypted program months ago, told them to keep it safe. Maybe Veil was after the file the Oracle gave to Shimada, or maybe she just wanted to kill her. I guess anyone who's heard the stories about Veil's past life isn't too surprised she'd do something like this. Operator: Jeez, he looks like hell. I heard his ship damaged one of those fighter craft before he went down, but they lost a lot of people out there--and then Shimada, just as they thought they were home safe. I guess it's been pretty damn rough for them these past few weeks. The Kid: We left a monitoring device with a transmitter attached to the Oligarch network line we found in the no-fly zone. It was reporting steady traffic until today: there was a sudden spike in network activity, and then we lost the transmission. The Oligarchs could on their way here right now with their fighters and override codes. If they are, we'll be in for the fight of our lives--fight for every life inside the Matrix. The Kid: Thanks, but I'm not here to talk about he. Everyone in EPN knows what Shimada meant to us. We wouldn't be here to carry on this fight if it weren't for her courgae and commitment. We're not going to let her down. Tyndall: I'll pass that along to commander Roland, {redpillname}. We've seen what their overrides can do, and if their ships cut through EPN's expeditionary force that easily... Well, we've got a more immediate concern. It looks like the interface program program's moved back into Downtown, with Wright in hot pursuit. After the message we got from it, I don't know what to think...but the Council believes now that the program plays some sort of central role here, and that we need to do everything we can to keep it out of the hands of Wright, the Machines, and the Merovingian. They're...still working on exactly how we can do that. We're getting override readings in the vicinity of Hampton Green. See if you can find anything at the location I've designated for you. Operator:'Man... Well, the Machines have said that the Oracle made the program, and the Oligarch Halborn killed her trying to get it, so it must be important; I just wish we knew more about it. Those messages it left--you heard about the one the Merv got, right? It said "Wake up." Yeah, just like what the old timer tell us Trinity sent to Neo when she and Morpheus first found him. That's got people coming up with all kinds of crazy theories... I guess it must have made an impression on some of those outside-the-box types on the Council. Not a whole lot on the screen in that area... ''Maybe a little residue from overrides, but it can be tough to tell them from an ordinary glitch at low levels. '''Operator: Hey, that looks like the messages that were supposed to be from the progra-- Hol####-- ### still there, {redpillname}? Man, I just caught an override pulse like you wouldn't believe. There is a major codestorm going on, and it's pretty damn close to you. Tyndall: We picked it up too, {redpill_name}. It's very close to you. Be careful; it looks like the override pulse has affected a lot of the programs in the area. They could be out of control, and very dangerous Operator: Accelerated Suits? Stuff's getting crazy around there, man, and you're headed right for the middle of it. Danielle Wright: Zion? And I take it you're not here to help me locate the interface program. You should, you know; I'm going to put the future of the Matrix in the hands of mankind. We won't be prisoners of the Machines anymore. Isn't that what you want? Operator: Huh. Nice talk for someone who's been killing people with override codes. She knows we can't touch her, so she gets all peachy. I think she's starting to believe her own glow. Danielle Wright: Yes, you have a choice, but it will affect you, not me. I will make human control of the Matrix a reality. Tyndall: Yes, we've heard her claims, but it's certainly hard to trust her, considering some of the thing's she's done since she somehow gained access to Oligarch override codes. It's a relief that she hasn't found the program yet, but there's going to be more trouble to come, especially if she keeps overriding programs in that area. Get in touch with our contact in west Hampton Green when you're ready to continue, operative. Talk to you then. End Part 2: Resistance Tyndall: Machines and Merovingian operatives have been confirmed in the Hampton area. Danielle Wright, and presumably the interface program, are still in the vicinity. It's going to be difficult, but we have to *''Episode 10.3'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 11.2) Category:Episode 11.2 Missions